The invention relates to friction clutch with at least one clutch part that has at least one friction lining with a friction surface that is connected to a counterpart clutch part with a frictional connection when the friction clutch is closed, wherein the friction lining and/or a carrier element of the friction lining is constructed with an undulating shape in a circumferential direction with wave troughs and wave crests, wherein, when the friction clutch is open, the friction lining is not in contact with the entire friction surface, but instead is in contact with the counterpart clutch part essentially only in a point-wise manner in the area of the peaks of the wave crests.
From the German published patent application DE 10 2008 032 458 A1, a wet clutch is known with at least two friction surfaces that can be brought into friction contact with each other, wherein at least one friction surface is formed by the surface of an annular friction lining applied to a carrier part with an inner and an outer circumference and a specified thickness that has an essentially planar friction surface and a specified porosity, wherein the friction lining has at least one cutout reducing the surface and extending over the entire thickness of the friction lining.